Chocolate Mountains
in (unofficial) in (unofficial) in (unofficial) in (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Easy }} In the Flash version, this is the second episode which needs to be unlocked by getting three tickets from friends. In HTML5, this is the first episode which either requires three tickets or complete three mystery quest levels to unlock. However, this is no longer the case after the map revamp. Story Before episode: Tiffi finds Mr. Yeti asleep on a mountain, thus she needs to find a way to wake him up. After episode: Eventually after shouting "Wake up!", Mr. Yeti wakes up and thanks Tiffi for doing so. New things *'Liquorice locks' ( ) (Brief Description: Holds candies in place, can be destroyed) liquorice locks are introduced officially in level 36. Level 25 also had a liquorice lock appearance, but the appearance was unofficial. *Locked striped candies and locked wrapped candies are unofficially introduced in level 36, due to redesigning. *Locked colour bombs are unofficially introduced in level 37, due to redesigning. *Locked regular icing is unofficially introduced in level 43, due to redesigning. Levels Chocolate Mountains is easy, despite the fact that it has three medium levels: , and . In the past, there were several other hard levels, but they all got nerfed recently and therefore most other levels in this episode are quite easy. Overall, it is of similar difficulty as the previous episode, Lemonade Lake. Gallery Story = Mr Yeti, can you please help.png|Mr Yeti, can you please help? Mr Yeti, are you awake.png|Mr Yeti, are you awake? Mr Yeti is asleep, how can I wake him up.png|Mr Yeti is asleep. How can I wake him up? Mr Yeti....png|Mr Yeti...? Thanks for waking me up!.png|Thanks for waking me up! Please... let me help you!.png|Please... Let me help you! Let us celebrate!.png|Yay! Everyone is happy! |-| Levels= Level 36 V3 HTML5.png|Level 36 - |link=Level 36 Level 37 V4 HTML5.png|Level 37 - |link=Level 37 Level 38 V4 HTML5.png|Level 38 - |link=Level 38 Level 39 V5 HTML5.png|Level 39 - |link=Level 39 Level 40 V4 HTML5.png|Level 40 - |link=Level 40 Level 41 V4 HTML5.png|Level 41 - |link=Level 41 Level 42 V4 HTML5.png|Level 42 - |link=Level 42 Level 43 V5 HTML5.png|Level 43 - |link=Level 43 Level 44 V4 HTML5.png|Level 44 - |link=Level 44 Level 45 V4 HTML5.png|Level 45 - |link=Level 45 Level 46 V2 HTML5.png|Level 46 - |link=Level 46 Level 47 V3 HTML5.png|Level 47 - |link=Level 47 Level 48 V3 HTML5.png|Level 48 - |link=Level 48 Level 49 V4 HTML5.png|Level 49 - |link=Level 49 Level 50 V4 HTML5.png|Level 50 - |link=Level 50 |-| Champion title= Champ4.png|Champion title|link=Chocolate Mountaineer |-| CCS television ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Chocolate Mountains in CCS television ad |-| Icon= Chocolatemountains.png|Episode icon Trivia *This was the last episode at the time Candy Crush was first released. *This episode features level 46, a somewhat hard level. It makes a cameo appearance in PSY's "Gentleman" 2013 single. *Even though this episode is named Chocolate Mountains, chocolate is not introduced until the next episode, Minty Meadow. *This episode is likely based on Switzerland, as the country is very mountainous and is extremely well known for its chocolate. *This is the first episode to have 4 different level types (Except for candy order levels which isn't introduced until level 126). *Every level in this episode contains liquorice locks. *This episode continues the trend which no characters appear on the background of mobile version. *The map on mobile is not the same as map on Facebook. *This episode has the same name as one of the episode names of . Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Episodes with Mr. Yeti Category:Mountain-themed episodes